


For Science

by WorryinglyInnocent



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: A Monthly Rumbelling, F/M, NSFW, PWP, Smut, Watching Porn Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2019-01-01 01:57:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12146154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorryinglyInnocent/pseuds/WorryinglyInnocent
Summary: If Belle had said to herself ten years ago that she would today end up bonding over porn critique with a bad-tempered academic twenty years her senior, she would have laughed at the notion.Belle and Gold, academic friends and nothing more, are watching porn in the name of science. Their observations, unfortunately, are not at all scientific.Written for the Monthly Rumbelling prompt: “Friends can totally watch porn together and nothing can happen … no they can’t.”





	For Science

 

If Belle had said to herself ten years ago that she would today end up bonding over porn critique with a bad-tempered academic twenty years her senior, she would have laughed at the notion. Nevertheless, that was the position that she had found herself in. It was a long and somewhat tenuous chain of events that had led her to this point, which had begun when she decided that she was going to go back to college at long last and pursue her PhD in erotic studies, with a particular focus on the portrayal of women in erotic media.

Her research had been illuminating and in depth, and it was through it that she had met Rum Gold. Professor Gold was a historian by profession and not the kind of person one would automatically associate with erotic literature, but after Belle had found a rare early work of his in a second-hand bookstore, she had been determined to track him down and enlist his help for her thesis. The book was a comparison of erotic art over the centuries, and Gold had been so surprised that she’d managed to find a copy that he had eventually agreed to aid her where he could.

It had taken a lot of persuading, with Gold determined that he didn’t work in ‘that field’ any more. Perhaps he was worried that she’d somehow blackmail him with the threat of showing the little-known book to his colleagues; Belle didn’t know but whatever had made him relent, she was exceedingly grateful because his knowledge of historical erotica was second to none and he’d proved rather invaluable to her.

And over time, Belle liked to think that they had become friends. He wasn’t her supervising professor so the relationship between them lacked some kind of definition. Friends seemed to fit the best. They met up casually, and they did occasionally discuss things that were outside of their field of study. They were comfortable together. And, of course, there was the fact that Belle found Gold to be rather attractive, but that was neither here nor there. They were friends. Nothing more than just good friends.

Just friends who were about to sit down and watch a bunch of porn together with a view to performing a detailed statistical analysis of it.

“I brought popcorn and soda,” Belle said as she entered the lecture theatre where their viewing was to take place. Gold had used his influence to book the projector room for them, without giving away the nature of what exactly they were going to be watching in it. He looked up from fiddling with the DVD player and raised an eyebrow at her.

“Really?”

“Well, I thought it might be less weird if we treated it as a normal movie and not porn.” She took a seat in the middle of the theatre with the best view of the screen, dispensing soda into plastic cups and opening the large bag of popcorn, balancing it on the seat rests between them.

“That is a good point. I don’t think anything could succeed in making this not at all weird though.”

“What do you mean? I’m sure this is a regular occurrence. Somewhere. I mean, someone obviously has to watch porn films for a living so as to be able to review and recommend them.”

“I’m fairly sure that the measure of recommendability for a porn film is how hard and how fast the viewer reached orgasm.” Gold made his way up the tiered seating towards her and settled himself in his chair before hitting play on the DVD remote. “I don’t think anyone reviews them in the way that you are proposing to.”

Belle looked down at the paper, pens and highlighters on her lap, ready for fervent notetaking.

“Well, maybe not.” She paused as the distributor’s large and suggestive logo filled the screen.

“So, what’s the premise behind this one then?” Gold asked. Belle had been in charge of sourcing the evening’s entertainment, and she held out the DVD case to him. He raised an eyebrow as he viewed the cover, depicting a famous adult film star reclining on a sun lounger wearing what was probably the world’s smallest bikini. _Misty L’Amour stars in Love Under the Sun_. On the screen, the film began in earnest, with the buxom Misty stretched out on her sun lounger whilst a well-muscled young man in a Speedo cleaned the pool. It was pretty typical pornographic fair, without all that much artistry to it and nothing substantial in the way of plot.

“I want to compare the depiction of male and female pleasure and see which is given more precedence,” Belle explained as she jotted down a couple of notes.

“Right.”

Belle opened her mouth to say something again, wanting to perhaps normalise the situation and make it less weird, because it was only now that the film had started that she’d noticed the screaming awkwardness in the room, one that had never been present when she and Gold had done anything alone together before. In the end she couldn’t think of anything pertinent to say and she stuffed a huge handful of popcorn in her mouth to keep her jaws occupied for a while. On the screen, Misty had removed her tiny bikini and was beckoning the pool boy over to put sun cream on her back. His Speedo didn’t leave all that much to the imagination as he smeared the greasy lotion over her perfect golden back and ass, and Belle gulped, almost choking on her popcorn. Oh God. This was one thing that she had not counted on when she’d suggested this exercise. She had foolishly assumed that she would be too engrossed in academic analysis to be turned on by the film. But now… Now all thoughts of such analysis had gone out the window as the couple on the screen continued, Pool Boy’s hands now massaging Misty’s breasts, pinching her nipples. Belle glanced down at her own chest to find her nipples showing hard and very prominent through her shirt, begging for some attention, and she quickly pulled her cardigan around herself to hide them. Pool Boy had moved onto Misty’s thighs, and there was a startling close-up of his fingers teasing her hairless mound and vulva as Misty moaned and writhed.

Belle shifted uncomfortably in her seat, feeling the wetness beginning to gather at her entrance as her body cried out to receive the same kind of attention as she was seeing on the screen. She glanced over at Gold; he was staring straight ahead at the film, not looking in her direction at all. Could she perhaps sneak a hand surreptitiously under her skirt? It would just be a little touch, just to take the edge off her mounting arousal. It wasn’t as if she was going to masturbate there in the lecture theatre. That would be absurd…

She glanced over at Gold again as she saw the minute shift of his hips in his chair. Was he experiencing the same problem that she was? She tore her eyes away from him and refocussed on the fingering on screen instead, before she could give in to the urge to drop her gaze to his lap and see if he was hard. Unfortunately, Pool Boy stripping off his Speedo and presenting his unfeasibly large erection sent her mind on a different train of thought, and she found herself wondering what Gold looked like naked, whether his proportions were slightly more realistic than the man on screen. The sex had begun in earnest now, Pool Boy thrusting into Misty from behind, the both of them making enough contrived noise to wake the proverbial neighbours. In ordinary circumstances, the fakeness would turn her off, but Belle wasn’t really taking it in on a critical level any more, her imagination far away as she considered herself in Misty’s position, panting and glistening with oil and sweat, Gold’s cock filling her up as his hands brought her such exquisite pleasure. She almost didn’t notice the actors reach their orgasms, and when she looked down she found her hand on her thigh, pushing up her short skirt almost to the point of indecency. She wriggled in her seat, rearranging herself as discreetly as possible, and she was glad when the screen faded out to black. Beside her, she heard Gold let out a shaky breath of relief as well. Unfortunately, the film was not over, and the scene changed to Misty’s kitchen, where she and Pool Boy were fixing themselves refreshments and having a lot of fun with the lemonade and ice cubes. She pressed her thighs together in desperation, feeling how wet her panties had become, and she looked across at Gold again. His hands were clasped in his lap, but Belle could tell that he was trying to hide his erection. She licked her lips involuntarily. They were both adults, they were both ridiculously aroused… Surely it couldn’t hurt? By now she was paying no attention at all to Misty and Pool Boy, and watching her friend instead. Was he feeling the same way? There was only one way to find out. Be brave, and bravery will follow.

“So…” Belle began. “This is… Erm…” She trailed off and Gold looked across at her, but instead of the amused smirk she was expecting, she just received a slow nod, his eyes dark with unrepentant lust.

“Yes,” he agreed. “It’s… something.”

They were staring at each other, the film all but forgotten, each hoping that the other would make the first move.

“I’ve been thinking,” Belle continued, and she was helplessly aware of how much like the terrible dialogue of the porno she sounded. “Maybe a practical application would be necessary. You know. For science.”

Gold nodded. “Aye. For science.”

She pulled him in for a long kiss then, a desperate and fierce clash of lips and teeth and tongues and longing.

“Fuck, Belle,” Gold groaned as he broke away. “Are you sure about this? I’m no tanned playboy with a ten-inch penis, you know.”

“I know. But it’s you that I want, not him. I want a real man.”

Gold gave a strangled snort of laughter. “Christ, Belle, you’re so lovely, I’ve been daydreaming about this for months.”

Belle scrabbled across to straddle his lap, attacking his tie as she kissed him again. “Me too,” she growled, and Gold moaned again as she nipped at his bottom lip, his hands running up her thighs to skim under her skirt. Their movements were urgent and clumsy, the build up from watching the film making them want to reach the climax as soon as possible. Belle succeeded in undoing Gold’s tie and ripped his shirt open, buttons scattering down the lecture theatre’s tiers, but he either didn’t notice or didn’t mind, more concerned with pulling off her own shirt and yanking her bra cups down so that he could play with her breasts.

“This isn’t going to make things weird between us, right?” she asked, throwing her head back as he tugged on her pert nipples.

“Considering that the entire basis of our friendship was a mutual admiration of historical pornography, things were always going to be weird between us,” Gold panted. “But I don’t think so. We both want this, right?”

“Fuck yes.”

Gold’s hands skimmed back up under her skirt as Belle attacked his belt and fly, and the first touch of his finger against her hot core, rubbing her gusset up against her pussy, made her gasp, distracting her from her admiration of Gold’s eager cock.

“God, Belle, your panties are dripping.”

She nodded, wriggling as he pushed the fabric to one side and pressed his fingers into her slit, rubbing roughly at her clit to make her see stars.

“If I’d known that this was going to happen, I would have suggested that we watched a porno together sooner,” she mumbled, digging her fingers into his shoulders as he kept on touching her, working her clit with fingers that felt desperate, as if he was only keeping it together himself by a thread. “Oh yes…”

She cried out as she came around his fingers, coming back down from her high to the soundtrack of moans from Misty masturbating with a shot glass on screen.

“Your turn,” she breathed, and it was with some reluctance that she slipped off his lap, shimmying her panties down her legs and grabbing her purse to retrieve the emergency condom that she kept there, but soon enough it was on and she was sinking down onto Gold’s hot, hard cock.

“Oh Belle…” Gold’s words were swallowed by a groan, throwing his head back, lips parted in ecstasy as Belle continued to ride him. It was an awkward angle, wedged in the lecture theatre’s none-too-comfortable seating, but as she rocked her hips into his, Belle’s only thought was that even if this was not the most mind-blowing sexual experience she’d ever had, then it was certainly a gateway to them moving out of the lecture theatre and perhaps trying again in a more conventional setting.

“Belle!” Gold’s fingers dug into her backside and his rutting hips stilled as he came, their quiet panting at odds with the vocal intercourse happening on the screen. Neither of them paid any attention to it, too lost in each other.

“That was… well… somewhat unexpected,” Gold managed, as his cock slipped out of her and he made himself decent again. “But not at all unwelcome.”

There was an earnestness in his eyes, and Belle knew that for all their impromptu liaison had been a spur of the moment decision for both of them, it was not one that Gold was going to regret. Nor was she. She scrabbled up and hunted around on the floor for her knickers before settling herself back in Gold’s lap. The movie was drawing to a close and she ignored the credits.

“You know, I think we might need to do it again,” Belle said, as nonchalantly as she could manage whilst only half-dressed and still the very picture of post-coital dishevelment. “I think any experiment needs to have as much data as possible, in order to be truly successful. We wouldn’t want this result to be a fluke.”

Gold shook his head. “No, of course not. We could hardly call ourselves scientists if we were unable to reproduce the results of our work.”

“So…” Belle paused, worrying her bottom lip between her teeth. “Would you like to come back to my place? I’ve built up quite the extensive collection of pornographic entertainment over the years, if perhaps a repeat viewing is in order.”

“I don’t know, do you really think that we’re going to need external stimulation?”

“Not sure. We should probably test what happens without such things. For science.”

Gold gave her a devilish grin. “Of course. For science.”


End file.
